Someone Like You
by Christal-R
Summary: While she waits to get her surgery, she is scared to death of going through this on her own. But hours before the surgery, she had gotten a special visitor. The person she needed most. Oneshot. For rory21!


**Someone Like You**

**A/N: This is for Rory as an attempt to cheer her up. ****Hope you'll feel better very soon. ****Love ya girly. xxx.  
**

--

The fluttery feeling inside her stomach was starting to bother her. She hated to feel that way every time she was nervous.

But she had a perfect excuse to be like this.

In just a couple of hours, Ashley had to undergo surgery on the left fibula after her match with Beth Phoenix last week. As much as she wanted to score the victory, the pain was unbearable for her to handle. It was so painful that the referee had to call off the match the minute he realized that something went wrong.

So there she was, lying in the hospital bed, staring at the clock hanging above the door. Counting down the hours before it was time for her surgery. She wanted to get better. Of course she wanted to walk properly again. At the same time, just the thought of being place on the surgery table, with five or six doctors around her, was a living nightmare.

Of course, there was no escape from it. How could she when this was her only solution? She had no other choice but to agree to this.

Ashley quietly whimpered to herself. She wished that she didn't have to go through with this today. Tomorrow, she could. But not today.

No, scratch that. She didn't want to go through this, period.

Then there was a knock on the door. Her eyes widen at the sound and her heart jolted with fear. It's not possible that they changed the time for the surgery, had they?

"_No, it can't! It isn't until the next three hours! They can't start it now! I'm not ready yet!!"_

The door opened and the nurse appeared. "Miss Massaro..."

"Y-yes?" Ashley stuttered, unable to form her sentences at this point. If she came to tell her that it's indeed time to go, she wouldn't know what to think…

But the nurse was intending on saying something else. "You have a visitor."

"…Oh." The dirty blonde blinked. Who could possibly visit her? It couldn't be her best friend Maria since she had to do a promo on a radio show. It couldn't be her second best friend Mickie since she's all in Florida, possibly preparing herself for a househow later this evening. Both of them wished that they could be at their best friend's side right now.

"Okay." That was all she could say.

had it not been for work getting in the way of flight and fly over to Washington, where Ashley was at currently.

The nurse disappeared, leaving Ashley to ponder over the mystery visitor. She didn't need to wait for long as the person entered the room, with a large bouquet of red roses covering the face. "Special delivery." The husky voice sounded the room.

Though she couldn't identify who it was, she was still touched by the sweet gesture. "Aw, for me?"

"Of course, ma'am. It's all for you."

Ashley giggled. "Well how am I supposed to thank you if I can't see you?"

The mystery man released one hand from the roses as to hold them with one hand. With his free hand, he used it to wave it over the flowers, in a famous John Cena gesture.

"Oh, real mature dude." Ashley rolled her eyes playfully before she burst out laughing. "Oh come ooon, reveal yourself to me!"

The man chuckled. Then he lowered the roses to his chest level. "As you wish, princess."

From the moment she realized who it was, her jaw dropped. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Never had she expected him to visit her.

It was really him, of all people.

CM Punk titled his head a little as if to check on her. "Are you going to leave your mouth hanging like that for a fly to get in…orr…?"

Suddenly Ashley let out a pitch squeal. "Oh my god! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you!!"

"Yes, it's me. It's me, it's me it's me!" He copied her in the same tone and smiled. "Surprised?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm stoked!"

"Well, in that case." Punk smiled and rested the bouquet on the table before he went to hug her. Ashley hugged him as tightly as she could, feeling ever so grateful to finally have company.

---

She had not seen him in little over seven months since he was drafted from Raw to Smackdown. That was a really long time. Ashley had been able to call him on the phone, but it hadn't been the same as meeting face to face.

He was her favorite guy. They would hang out all the time while they were still on Raw. But since he had to move to a new brand, Ashley hadn't been able to meet up with him since then.

"So how have you been, punkie?"

Ashley smiled a little. How she missed hearing that nickname. "Well…honestly, I'm nervous. I don't know if I'm really gonna get through this."

"You will, I know it."

"But…" She trailed off, pausing at her sentence.

"But?" He repeated.

She sighed. "But if something goes wrong…with the surgery, I mean. I'm afraid if something happens, I might never walk again…"

"That's not going to happen. You have the best doctors that will do a great job. They'll take good care of ya, I know it."

"I can't help but to feel this way. Now that I have to go in the next hour…god, it's like as the time is coming close, I'm feeling even more nervous…"

And she was showing it, too. Her hands were starting to feel cold with nervousness. Her stomach was churning, making her feel sick instead. It was a good thing she ate lunch earlier, or she probably wouldn't have the urge to eat.

Punk covered her hand with his. "Hey, it's okay. It's normal to be this way. It can be scary to anyone. Whenever I have to go to surgery, I would get nervous too."

"So what did you do to get over it?"

"Well, there's my IPod…and a good Playboy magazine. They're really good for my eyes." Punk made a gesture with his eyebrows.

The dirty blonde laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You're not helping."

Punk laughed. "Hmm, are you sure? I think I just made your laugh."

Ashley giggled. "Yeah, you did. I needed that." Then a sigh escaped from her mouth. "Especially now…."

She looked up at the clock just like she had been doing earlier on. Only twenty minutes to go until her surgery. The nervousness was creeping on her until she felt so overwhelmed.

Then her eyes began to sting. The warm tears were building up as fear took control over her. She wished that she could get way right this instant. She didn't want to go through this.

Ashley clutched onto Punk's hand ever tighter. For the first time, she was actually scared of being on her own, with no one to stay by her side while the surgery was progressing.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly and sniffed. "I must have been look like a fool right now, right?"

Punk sensed how troubled she was and caressed her cheek with his free hand. He shook his head. "No, you're not. You're not a fool. I know you will get through this. You're a strong, determined girl. You can make it through anything."

"You mean that's me in the ring," Ashley faked a laugh. "Not when it comes to surgeries."

"But you are…you are in everything that you do."

She looked at him, really touched by his words.

The straight edge superstar smiled at her. "Don't worry, it's going to be okay. I know it's a scary thing to go through, trust me I've been there. But I'm here for you…and I'll think of you when you get in that surgery room. And I'll wait until you come out, even if it takes the whole day."

"Really? Promise?"

"I don't break promises when they include you, punkie." He smiled. "I promise I'll be here, for you."

"Thank you." She said weakly with a smile. "For being here. Your presence means so much to me."

"Anything for you." He said and kissed her hand. He wiped away the fresh tear from her cheek.

"What would I do without an amazing guy like you?" Ashley asked.

Punk shrugged. "Hmm, well I'm guessing you would have a visit from Santino."

"Oh no, not him!" Ashley giggled. "The nurse would have trouble understanding his accent."

"Exactly." They both laughed, the hearty sounds filling the room to make the atmosphere more calming.

Soon the nurse returned to the room, asking Punk to leave the room so Ashley could get ready for the surgery. Punk gave her a last look and a squeeze on a hand before he left. Ashley didn't want him to go, but reluctantly watched him disappear behind the door.

But his face reappeared behind the small window of the door. He smiled at her.

She saw that and smiled too.

* * *

_Hours later..._

The surgery was a success. The fibula had been repaired, so she just needed to rest up for a few days. Ashley was relieved that it was all over.

Then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Punk entered. "Hey."

A smile reached her lips, though in a drowsily manner from the effect of the sleeping gas. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. I survived."

"I see that," Punk smiled. He pulled up a chair and sat at her side.

"You're not going to give me the 'I told you so' look?"

"Hmm I would have," he teased with a playful smirk. "But then and again, I didn't need to."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I believed in you," Punk took her hand as he said this. "I always have…and I'll always will."

Ashley smiled at him. "You've been here for the whole day. Surely you must be exhausted."

"A bit." Punk covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Come here." She patted an empty space beside him.

"No, punkie. I'm not going to held myself responsible for reinjuring you."

"You won't." Ashley chuckled a bit. "Now come, please?"

"Well, alright." Punk got up and laid himself beside her.

"Comfy?" Ashley asked.

"As long as I'm not going to fall off the bed anytime soon, then yes." Punk chuckled.

She giggled. "Good. Night."

Punk pressed his mouth on her forehead. "'Night, princess."

Ashley smiled to herself. Finally, her fears were long gone. She didn't have to worry about it anymore. She was due to get out of the hospital soon to get home. She couldn't wait for that.

She turned to look at her friend who was already sleeping soundly. Ashley smiled. She reached for his hand and held it. "I'm so glad to have someone like you."

**A/N: Eh. Hate the ending, but I wanted to finish this before Rory goes to bed, lol.**

**Hope it cheers you up amica mia! :)**


End file.
